


[M4F] [Script Offer] You Got This

by brokengalaxy



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Job Interview, L-Bomb, Short, bfe, morning voicemail, reassurance, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: Your girlfriend has been dreading this day for a while now. It’s her long-awaited interview for a dream job, a one-in-a-lifetime chance, and you want to support her in any way that you can. You know she’s going to be great and you need to tell her that..even if it meant having to do it through a voicemail.





	[M4F] [Script Offer] You Got This

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.

____

[character’s voice is encouraging, soothing, maybe a tad playful]  
▪ sfx. suggestion - feel free to add in a phone filter(?) over to your voice to make it seem like it is a voicemail, but this is not at all necessary

[voicemail starts] 

Hey, baby. I know you’re still sleeping but I just wanna give you something good to wake up to. 

If you haven’t seen the note on the bedside table, please read it after you listen to me. 

But if you have, I hope it makes your morning. [chuckle]

I would love to be next to you when you wake up especially on a day like today...give you a kiss on your forehead, wrap my arms around you for a few minutes before we get up, snuggle in close... 

But...duty calls...and it just so happens that I have an early morning meeting today too…

*But* what I did do is that I made you breakfast. I woke up extra early so you didn’t have to. Don’t you dare make the excuse that you don’t have time to cook because I already made it for you.

I made the eggs just the way you like it. So please make sure you eat it. 

[stern] No skipping breakfast today.

I spent a lot of time making that and I would be *really* sad if you didn’t eat it. 

[sigh] So, anyway, I just want you to know that you’re gonna do well in the interview. I already told you this before we went to bed last night but I want you to hear it again.

You’ve spent a lot of time preparing for this, making sure everything is perfect and organised and planned and... you are absolutely going to nail it. 

I know the voices in your head are gonna start coming up as soon as I say that, telling you that you’re not good enough, make you question a lot of things about yourself...but I want you to believe me. 

I’ve been listening to you as you were preparing for it, rehearsing those lines again and again and again and... it’s gonna be great. 

*You’re* gonna be great.

I know, I know. I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping...but how can I not? 

You’re living your dream, baby. And I am so proud of you. 

You’ve sacrificed so much just to get this far.

Plus, you sounded really confident and smart. We’ve been over this multiple times but you have the right amount of qualifications...you might even be *too* qualified.

You have nothing to worry about, baby. 

You’re gonna blow them all away. I know you will.

No one deserves that job more than you. 

[threatening tone but in a mocking way] If they don’t give you that job, I will personally go to them and *demand* they give it to you. 

I am *not* kidding. 

[laughs] Is that such a selfish thing to say? 

You’ve worked so hard for this and *I know* it’s gonna pay off. Trust me. 

Remember to take deep breaths before you enter the boss’ office. Clear your mind from all that worry and stress you’re feeling...and tell yourself that you can do this. Because you *can* do this. 

[pause] 

You have no idea how much I wish I was there with you right now. Cheering you on, easing those nerves…I’ll gladly give you a massage, get that tension off your shoulders...

So...to make it up to you...after I get off work, I want to take you to dinner. 

You don’t need to freak out. I know it’s out of the blue but I have it all planned out already.

I made a reservation for two on that little fancy restaurant downtown with the big bright chandeliers. Yes, the one you’ve been eying for a while even when you think I didn’t notice. 

I want you to wear that dress you’ve been saving for ‘something special’. The one you always changed out of because it was never the right occasion...

I want you to wear those shoes that you display around the house. I know you spent a fortune on them and you always say that you’re gonna regret it if you break them.

But they’re pretty and they look even prettier when you wear them. 

So wear them. 

If they break, I’ll buy you another pair. I promise.

I just want to celebrate today. I want to celebrate *you* today. 

It’s not your birthday, I know. And you might even downplay everything and say that it’s ‘just’ an interview. 

But I want to see you smile today. I want you to let go of any burden you’ve been carrying and just enjoy today. 

You’ve been wearing that constant frown for...I don’t know...two weeks? Maybe more? 

So I want to take all that stress out today. 

Maybe we can watch a movie in that theatre down the road from the restaurant..? 

It’s been a while since we watched a movie that is not on netflix. I don’t want you to think that I am some cheap guy who only settles for the ‘ol ‘netflix and chill’. 

I am still the man who made a lot of effort just so that you could be my girlfriend. [laughs]

We can take a walk down the park, hold hands, look up at the stars and the city lights…and just enjoy the night and be in love. [laughs]

[pause]

Anyway, I hope you have a great day. 

You’re gonna be great in that interview, baby. I know it. 

I’ll see you later for dinner. 

I’ll bring your favourite flowers and...I *may* have something special for you too… you just gotta wait until later to see...

Which reminds me...[jokingly] Should I rent a limousine too? 

[laughs] My baby needs the five-star treatment, after all. 

You don’t need to do anything except be yourself, all pretty and radiant and beautiful. Just the way you are.

Let me take care of everything today. Let me take care of *you* today.

[pause] 

I’ll see you later. You’re going to be great.

You got this. 

Do you hear me? You. Got. This. 

Be the amazing woman you are and get that job. 

Alright, I really need to go. [helpless laugh] 

Good morning, baby. 

I love you. I love you so much. 

[kiss] Byeee.

[voicemail ends]


End file.
